herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills
Mystical Skills Mystical Skills are supernatural skills related to spell creation and casting. Many stories portray characters who are able to manipulate magic in one way or another to generate an effect specific to their need. This runs counter to the idea of individual "spells", though they may be referred to as such. In the Hero's Guild Septiverse, "magic" is subject to the will of the caster based on the source of the power, the category of the power, and the purpose for which the magic is being wielded. Aspects of the spell such as range, area of effect, and so on are determined by the skill of the caster. Aeromancers such as Doogan Riftwind can manipulate the air about them to do a host of wonderous or terrible things limited only by their imagination. Doogan particularly is known for his versatility in spellcasting, if not his overall power. The Directors of the Hero's Guild are the ultimate encapsulation of this idea. Arcons of their respective Spectrum and unlimited in power within it, they are governed only by their will and their imagination. Shadowstone, for instance, can create whole planets with his Earth power and Pyrestorm hypothetically could control all the stellar objects within a universe should the need arise, causing them to explode or wink out, to intensify or cool, whatever suits her fancy. While most player characters will not achieve this level of mastery, the idea behind this system is the story, the versatility characters need to meet the virtually infinite possibilities for conflict they might face. Basics of Spellcasting Spellcasting is similar to skills in the way they are rolled. However, there are a few important differences. To cast a spell, the player chooses the Spectrum and the Purpose that fits the spell they want to cast. They add the two TSBs together and divide by 2. Then they roll 1d10 plus that number to see the intensity of the effect. Charts are provided for the Aspects of the spell (range, area of effect, duration, etc.) that can be achieved with the roll. For example, Doogan Riftwind casts a spell that wraps his target in a cocoon of air and immobilizes them. This is an Air+Movement spell. He has a 35 in Air (Spectrum) and a 27 in Movement (Purpose). 35+27 = 62/2 = 31. Doogan can roll any version of 1d10+31 he chooses, subtracting 5 to gain new d10 as he chooses up to a 7d10+1. Whenever a spell is cast, 1 XP is given to both the Spectrum and the Purpose. More specifics on Spectrum, Purpose, and Aspects are given below. Spell Source The first step is to decide what the source of the spell is. This is based on what type of character you are playing and sets a contextual, or storyline, limitation on the nature of the spell. This step is not about what the character player wants to do but reflects the boundary of what they can do. While classes are not necessary, those who use them will find the class limited most by source. The source of the spell determines a number of things about the nature of the spell, how it is learned, its advantages, and its limitations. There are three main sources for spells: inner spirit, external universe, or immortal source. Spell source carries with it a set of rules explained within each section below. Inner Spirit - 'Casting is done from an internal source. Quicker but not as powerful and might backfire or exhaust the caster quickly. 'External Universe - 'Casting is done from an external source. Slower, more powerful, and can backfire. Prohibited by the need for consumable components, some of which can be expensive. 'Immortal Source - '''Casting is done linked to an immortal being or demi-plane. Slowest, most powerful, doesn't backfire. May require a focus such as a religious emblem. Subject to the whims of the source and the faith of the caster. '''Magecraft vs Spiritualism There is little difference mechanically between Magecraft and Spiritualism. Their spells and powers are constructed the same and rolled the same as described above. The major differences are story-based and relate to the source or nature of the mystical ability. Magecraft Magecraft is external and typically based on intellect (INT) and personality (PRS). It stems from an understanding of the world on a different level than others see it. In its way, it is a kind of science. Magecraft can run the gamut of Spectra, but focuses more on elements and external things rather than internal ones such as the body, mind, and soul. Those who practice Magecraft may be called mages, wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, witches, and so on. Spiritualism On the other hand, Spiritualism is based on spirit (SPI) and wisdom (WIS). Spiritualism is about understanding the self to a degree that few outside the spiritual disciplines reach. It is also about connecting to higher states, powerful beings, and ultimately - in the Hero's Guild Existence - to Jehovah God Himself. Those who practice Spiritualism may be called priests, shamans, monks, clerics, summoners, and the like. Others may tap into Magecraft or Spiritualism as a secondary skillset supplementing their primary. A warrior in full plate who also has a range of Spiritual powers may be referred to as a Paladin. A defender of the wilds who taps into the life of plants and animals through Spiritualism may be called a Druid. Entertainers who supplement their performances with a bit of Magecraft might be referred to as Bards. What they are called is not essential, however, the distinction can add significant depth to the character. Ranged Magical Attack For many spells, especially attack spells, the target has to be "hit" by the spell as if they were being hit by a ranged attack. Fireballs, arcane missiles, and even beneficial spells like healing and buffs have targets the spellcaster cannot touch. They must, instead, make a Ranged Magical Attack against the target as a skill check in addition to other casting concerns. Any spell cast at range requires this roll. There are traits and foibles that will modify this skill. If a caster would prefer their spell to hit automatically, they can do some things to make this happen. # Expending x2 EDR/MYR will cause an RMA to hit a target automatically for spells that must cross the intervening space to get to their target. These spells still might be subject to barriers that arise between the target at the spellcaster. Expending 4x EDR/MYR will cause the spell to hit in an indirect manner, that is to say, the spell effect spawns at the target without having to cross the intervening space. # Instead of expending extra EDR or MYR to forgo the Ranged Magic Attack, a caster can instead, choose to take a penalty on the TSB of the spell (not the RMA Skill) calculated before the roll. A -10 to the roll will allow the RMA to hit a target automatically for spells that must cross the intervening space to get to their target. These spells still might be subject to barriers that arise between the target at the spellcaster. For a -25, the spell will hit in an indirect manner, that is to say, the spell effect spawns at the target without having to cross the intervening space. Remember, this penalty applies before the roll and it cannot be negative. If the player does not have enough of a bonus to account for the penalty, they may not add the automatic or indirect modification to the spell. Once the spell is cast, the RMA is made to see if the spell actually hits the target at range. Armor Checks typically do not apply as an opposed check, but Dodge or certain magical defenses do. Ranged Magical Attacks are Agility (AGL) based with a secondary focus on Perception (PRC). Spectrum Like choosing a Spell Source, choosing a Spectrum puts a contextual - storyline - limitation on the spell. However, there is also a mechanical component to the Spectra as opposition within the different Spectra exist as well as weaknesses, immunities, and even enhancements exist for certain creatures related to Spectra. Again, though classes are not necessary, they do set story-based boundaries on powers, which may include what spectrum the caster has access to. Spectra is the nature of the energy or material that the spell manifests. It might be elemental, mystical, or something of the fundamental forces of the universe. Below is a chart listing all the spectra of spells, their primary characteristic, and the base Difficulty Score to learn spectrum. To gain access to a new spectrum, the spellcaster must roll a Magecraft/Spiritualism roll against a Total DS equal to 10 + the DS of the new spectrum x all the DS of previous spectra the total DS of spectra already known. If the spellcaster chooses to learn an opposition spectra to one already known, the Total DS is doubled. A word about the word 'spectra'. Listed below are four Spectra Categories. Under each Spectra Category, the various Spectra associated with the Spectra Category. Spectra are not viewed by members of the Hero's Guild as different colors on a rainbow, but as different kinds of rainbows altogether, each with its own array of colors (spells). The Primal Spectra Category includes the Air Spectrum, Earth Spectrum, Fire Spectrum, and Water Spectrum. Primal Spectra Life Spectra Natural Spectra Deep Spectra The Spectrum of the spell also determines the Primary Characteristic used to cast the spell. The line for the Spectrum includes only the Primary Characteristic and looks like the following: Spectrum - DSx: 1 >>Primal This caster has learned the Earth Spectrum, but their character sheet will have lines for all Spectrum which can be modified as they are learned. All available Spectra are listed below. You may design your own, which is encouraged to fit the flavor of your world. Spell Purpose The third step to spell creation is to decide the purpose of the spell you want to create. Spell Purpose relates to what the character wants to accomplish with the spell. To Learn: '''Spellcasters attempting to learn a new Spell Purpose are required to succeed at a Magecraft/Spiritualism check equal to the 10 + {DS of the Purpose} + {Total DS of Purposes already learned}. Each point of the DS before adding the final 10 constitutes 1 hour of study/meditation. A failure ends study/meditation for that day and new checks may not be rolled until one standard rest period is completed. Additional hours of study may be done to increase the check by 1/8 hours of studying/meditating instead of rolling. Basic Skill - Magecraft/Spiritualism '''Purpose - DS+: 8 The Spell Purpose determines the Secondary Characteristic of the spell. The line for the Purpose includes only the Primary Characteristic and looks like the following: Purpose - DS+: 1 This caster has learned the Earth Spectrum, but their character sheet will have lines for all Spectrum which can be modified as they are learned. All available Spectra are listed below. You may design your own, which is encouraged to fit the flavor of your world. Spell Aspects Below is a list of the Aspects to spellcasting. Clicking on the link will take you to the chart related to that aspect (they are all on the same page). * Casting Time * Duration * Endurance * Intensity * Number of Targets * Other * Range * Shape * Components Spellcaster Traits HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics#StrengthIt felt natural to add the spellcaster Traits here in addition to Chapter 4 for ease of reference. * Astral Caster * Empower Spectrum * Enhanced Reserve * Enlarge Spectrum * Extend Spectrum * Fast Learner * Magic Prism * Maximize Spectrum * Natural Spell Construction * Quicken Spectrum * Reduced/No Backfire * Reduce/No Material Components * Shifted Spectra * Silent Spectrum * Simple Gestures * Spectrum Affinity * Still Spectrum * True Believer * Widen Spectrum Spellcaster Foibles It felt more natural to add the spellcaster Foibles here in addition to Chapter 4 for ease of reference. * Backfire * Complex Gestures * Depowered Spectrum * Doubter * Expensive Spectrum * Extended Time * Impractical Spell Construction * Increased Backfire * Limited Reserve * Minimize Spectrum * Narrowed Spectrum * Opaque Mind * Opposed Spectrum * Quick Burn Spectrum * Reduced Spectrum * Slow Learner * Tongue Tied Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement